Uncle Sherlock
by sallyskellington137
Summary: John and Mary have a daughter named Allison, Sherlock instantly becomes attached. Watch how Sherlock reacts to being an uncle :)
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Sherlock

**Dedicated to my best friend, Savysnape7 she inspired me to write this **

**I own nothing except for Allison**

**Reviews make me happy **

Sherlock stared blankly at the wall in front of him, beige, dirty, and offering very little distraction as he waited rather impatiently in the hospital's waiting room. Mary had gone into labor a few hours ago and both he and John had rushed her to the hospital. Since he wasn't the father, Sherlock was forced to wait anxiously in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Deducing the personal lives of the people around him lost its appeal after discovering that most of the nurses had slept with the same doctor, based on their lingering glances and spiteful nature. Dull.

So Sherlock was forced to stare at the wall, waiting for John to come out and take him to meet the baby. Sherlock didn't know why he had wanted to see the baby so badly, usually he thought the dependent, squirmy things were a nuisance, but John had told him that Sherlock would be an Uncle. Sherlock had never thought he would be an uncle, as Mycroft wasn't interested in ordinary women, no matter how beautiful. Once John had given him that title, Sherlock immediately began to think of how to act as an uncle, and he was coming up short. He decided, at some point of staring at the wall, that he would treat the child as a student, teaching it the science of deduction so that one day, if something were to happen to Sherlock, the child could go on in his place.

The doors to the waiting room opened and revealed John, a proud smile lighting up his features, "Come along Sherlock, it's time to meet your niece." John said, motioning for Sherlock to follow him. The words caused Sherlock to pause_, a girl? The baby was a girl? Well, what am I supposed to do now?_ Sherlock was very unsure of how to treat girls, he didn't want the baby to hate him, and he knew he wasn't the kindest person in the world. Shaking it off, Sherlock stood to follow John.

Once they reached Mary's room, John held open the door for Sherlock and he entered, blatantly staring at the pink bundle in Mary's arms. The bundle began to squirm and Mary smiled lovingly at it, "Sherlock, meet Allison Jane Watson, your niece." Mary said holding the bundle out to him. Sherlock stared at the baby, unsure of what to do, "Go on, you can hold her." Mary encouraged and Sherlock glanced at her before holding out his arms, "Be sure to support her head, there you go." John coached from behind him. Sherlock stared at the closed eyes of the baby girl in his arms, a strange feeling forming in his chest. The baby slowly opened her eyes, letting out a little yawn as she took in the man holding her. Sherlock stared back and when Allison reached a hand up to his face, Sherlock grabbed it and his face broke into a small smile, the feeling that had started small welling up inside and causing his eyes to sparkle with a proud affection.

"Well I suppose we'll never have to worry about her safety." Mary said to John who had joined her at her side. The proud parents looked adoringly at their daughter in their best friend's arms, John and Mary watched Sherlock's small grin burst into a goofy smile as he continued to watch the baby. "You're right about that. I feel sorry for any bloke who makes her cry; they'll end up miserable at Sherlock's hands." John said

3 Months later

Sherlock glanced nervously back at the little crib that had been brought to his flat. Mary and John had decided to go on a second Honey Moon, leaving Sherlock to watch after Allison. Sherlock was as worried about the baby as if she were his own, he knew he wasn't exactly cut out for taking care of a child, and for that reason, he worried about the child's safety. Letting out a sigh, Sherlock went up to the crib,

"It's completely irrational that I'm talking to you, seeing as how 10 years from now you won't remember a word I'm saying but, this seems to be the only way to calm down my nerves. You're making me very worried, and it's becoming increasingly difficult for me to focus on anything else." Sherlock complained to the infant, putting a hand into the crib to gently touch Allison's growing tufts of blonde hair. Alison stirred and stared up into Sherlock's face, that was one thing Sherlock was definitely grateful for, she didn't cry much at all, she was a very calm baby and liked to just take in her surroundings.

Allison began to squirm, seeming as if she was trying to stand up, "Don't be silly, you're much too young to be able to stand, little one." Sherlock muttered and stood so that he could lift her up into his arms. Before he could, however, Allison had managed to stand up, leaning lightly on the side of her crib. Sherlock stood with his mouth agape, shock keeping him still. Allison began to reach towards Sherlock, muttering incoherently. Shaking his head, Sherlock smiled proudly at his niece, bending over to pick her up. Sherlock held the baby close, "I see you're going to be very advanced." Sherlock said, affectionate waves rolling off of him.

In response, the baby stared up at him, before uttering a single, complete word, "Sherly" she giggled and reached up to smack at his chin. Sherlock's grin grew impossibly larger as he stared down at the baby, never having been so proud of anything or anyone else in his life, Sherlock decided then and there, Allison was his new favorite person

Sixteen years later.

"Mum, Dad? I'm going to Sherly's house!" Allison yelled as she put on her coat, "Alright dear, tell your uncle we say hi, and be back before supper!" Mary called from upstairs, Yes Mum, I will, Love you, bye!" Allison shouted and was out the door.

When Allison reached 221B, she pulled out her key and entered quietly, "Sherly? Are you home?" Allison called from the doorway. She closed and locked the door before rushing up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, Allison heard Sherlock's violin and a small grin broke out on her face. Allison opened the door to Sherlock's flat and greeted him from the door, Sherlock turned to acknowledge her presence before finishing the piece he was playing.

"I haven't heard that one in a while." Allison said crossing the room to give her uncle a hug. Sherlock returned the embrace with one arm, the other still holding his violin. "I'm surprised you remember it, I haven't played it since you were ten years old." Sherlock said, moving away so that he could put away his instrument. "You used to play it for me when I woke up from a nightmare." Allison said, recalling snippets from her childhood. Sherlock nodded and stood to face her, hugging her with both arms this time, "So, what does my beautiful niece want from me today?" Sherlock said turning away to clear a spot on the couch so that they could sit down.

"Can't a girl just drop by to see her favorite uncle?" Allison said as she took a seat on the couch. Sherlock poured them some tea before taking a seat himself, "You can't fool me Allison, there's something on your mind. Go on, you can tell me." Sherlock said as he took a sip from his cup. "Well, I have another candidate and you know Mummy and Daddy's rule." Allison replied.

Sherlock immediately set down his tea, turning to his niece with a stern look on his face. "Allison." Sherlock said, crossing his legs and leaning back on the couch, "You know how I feel about you dating." Sherlock stated as he continued to look at her, "Yes, yes, I know. But Sherly, you always taught me to be independent, and Mum and Dad refuse to meet any of the boys I like unless they pass your 'test'" Allison said, leaning back as well, copying Sherlock's position.

Sherlock let out a sigh, as hard as he may try, he can't turn down his niece, "Fine. When will he be arriving?" Sherlock said and as if on cue, there was a knock at the door, "Right now." Allison smiled and left to go get the door, but she paused, turning back to her uncle, "Sherly, play nice. You can deduce him without being mean, he's done nothing wrong." Allison said and with that, she practically skipped down the stairs to answer the door.

Sherlock sighed again, getting up to put away his tea; he definitely wasn't in the mood for it now. While he was in the kitchen, he heard his door open and the sound of his niece's giggling filled the silence. Sighing once again, Sherlock mentally prepared himself for hell,

"Sherly? Where did you go?" Allison called and Sherlock decided he might as well get this over with. He entered the room and his nose immediately started to burn as the scent of aftershave permeated the room. Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose, _great. 'He's one of those_.' He thought to himself, he could already feel a headache coming on and he hasn't even met the boy.

"Sherly, this is Adam, he goes to my school." Allison says, gesturing to the boy whose arm she was clinging to, "Sup, Sherly." The boy nodded in Sherlock's direction and Sherlock immediately grimaced. "Seeing as you're not my niece, you may not address me by that name. You will address me as Mr. Holmes, Not Sherlock, not Mr. H, _and certainly not_ _Sherly_." Sherlock stated and crossed his arms over his chest. Allison sighed and shot a warning glance at Sherlock, he pretended not to notice.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Allison stated and gestured to the chair across the couch, "Adam, why don't you take a seat there. I'm just going to have a word with my uncle for a moment." Allison said and crossed the room to Sherlock, grabbing his arm and hauling him into the kitchen. "

"Alright Sherly, I know it's your rule that I can't be present when you deduce the boys I like, so I'll leave, but you have to promise me you'll at least _try_ to be nice to him." Allison begged her uncle, "I will try, but if he continues to be an idiot, there's nothing that I can do." Sherlock states. Allison sighs, giving up her argument, "Fine, guess that's the best I can do for him, Love you Sherly, I'll be back in two hours." Allison said and gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek before dashing away, shouting good luck to Adam as she left.

Sherlock enters his sitting room once again, glaring quietly at the boy sitting in what used to be John's chair. Sherlock took his seat on the couch, staring pointedly at the feet that were propped up on his coffee table. Adam, apparently, didn't get the hint, and Sherlock let out a sigh, "If you do not remove your feet from my table in the next ten seconds, your cat, Pumpkin, will disappear by the ending of today." Sherlock stated and the boy immediately removed his feet, "H-How did you…?" He started with a skeptic look on his face.

"How did I know that you had a cat named Pumpkin? It's quite obvious in the hairs sticking to your trousers. They could have been dog hairs, yes, but beneath that horrible odor you drenched yourself in, there's the faint traces of cat litter. As for the name, Pumpkin, it was the name you typed as your phone's password. It's unlikely that a person you care about has the name 'Pumpkin'. Conclusion, you have an orange cat named Pumpkin that you love very much." Sherlock stated, his facial expression never changing from boredom. "Now then, let's see what else there is about you. The way you dress suggests that you're trying to impress, however, the sagging of your pants suggests that you don't care that much about your appearance, either that, or you're cocky. Based on the amount of cologne you're wearing, it's more likely that you're cocky and arrogant. You keep checking your phone; you're expecting something, a text maybe? Unlikely that it's a phone call. Who are you expecting a text from? Couldn't be your parents, you're obviously disrespectful so it's unlikely you'd wait for a text from them. It could also be one of your friends, but teenage boys hardly care about texting each other, so it's a girl then. It's not my niece, she knows she's not to interfere and she would have told you not to expect a text from her for a while. If it's not my niece you're waiting for, it's another girl. Again, teenage boys hardly text unless they know they're going to be getting something interesting. What do teenage boys find interesting? Sex. Conclusion, you're waiting for inappropriate pictures from a girl, therefore, you are not eligible to date my darling niece. Thank you for your interest, but you are not allowed to see her again. Any form of unapproved contact at all will be punishable by death. Good day, I trust you can show yourself out." Sherlock then stood and left the room, leaving the bewildered boy to himself.

Sherlock grabbed his mobile and sent a quick text to Allison,

_Declined on the grounds of seeing other girls while trying to date you. –SH_

Sherlock Started to brew some fresh tea, knowing his niece would be here soon to argue with him. Once the kettle was on the stove, Sherlock crossed back into the sitting room, the boy had left, thankfully, but the scent of his cologne lingered in the air. Sherlock grimaced and went to open a few of the windows, hoping that it would help the smell to dissipate. He grabbed his Violin and began to play Allison's lullaby as he waited for the wrath that would come very soon. _Oh well,_ he thought, _if this keeps her from heartbreak, I will take her fury as many times as I have to._

**How did you like it? I love Sherlock as an Uncle So, should this stay a one shot or do you think I should continue? Reviews=Happiness **

**Love, SallySkellington**


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Sherlock Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading! I love reading the reviews I get :) Alright, well here goes chapter 2! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Sherlock, I do however, own Allison.**

Allison stomped angrily up to her uncle's flat, the stairs groaning their protest. Once she reached the door, she was struck by an odd sense of déjà vu, she had been her not moments ago, though she was much happier to see her uncle then rather than now. Before she could throw open the door-she had no intention of knocking- it was opened up from the other side, revealing a very calm looking Sherlock. Allison could barely contain her anger and just when she was about to shout at him, Sherlock held up a hand,

"Before you disturb the entire neighborhood, dear niece, may I explain why I declined that imbecile- I mean boy." Sherlock said, correcting himself once he saw her glare sharpen.

Allison grudgingly agreed to listen to her uncle's reasons, though she was sure he was just being overprotective, as he usually was. Allison took her usual spot on the couch, gesturing for Sherlock to explain himself. Sherlock let out a sigh and sat in the chair that the boy from earlier had occupied. Sherlock had sprayed the chair with heavy amounts of disinfectant and once his sensitive nose had caught a whiff of the fumes, he immediately stood up, deciding to talk to his niece while standing in front of the still open window,

"Once I had deduced the imbecile- I mean, the boy, it came to my attention that he was intimately involved with at least several other women. Once I had discovered this fact, I came to the conclusion that he would either have to stay out of your life, or I would have to tell John and Mary that I would be needing assistance in hiding a body." Sherlock said, he spared a glance at his niece, her face held disbelief and Sherlock was at a loss, he hadn't the slightest clue as to what he was supposed to say, what he could say to make her feel better.

Allison knew that Sherlock was telling the truth, she inherited that from her mom, she could always tell when he was fibbing, and right now, he most certainly was not. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she thought of everything that she and Adam had done together, it seemed like he genuinely liked her, he told her that he loved her, had all of that meant nothing? A quiet sob came from her mouth, and just before Allison could let anything else out, she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Shhh, its okay, Allison, it's alright." Sherlock soothed, he didn't really know what he was doing, he hadn't seen her cry since she was ten years old, but that was easy enough to fix, all he had to do was break down and buy her the stupid doll she wanted, but a heartbroken teenage girl? Sherlock had no clue, so, he held her close, and let her cry; he didn't know what else he could do. He held her, and he hummed her lullaby, hoping that it would be enough. Eventually, Allison's breathing had returned to normal, and Sherlock pulled away so that he could take a look at her face. He wiped away the remaining tears, and he smiled at her, trying to show her that it would be alright,

"Would you like some tea? It's fresh," Sherlock whispered, and Allison slowly nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Sherlock got up from the couch, but before he left the room, he grabbed the blanket that was hanging off of the couch and he draped it around Allison's shoulders. He ruffled her hair and went off to his kitchen to pour his favorite niece a cup of tea.

Sherlock returned to the sitting room, steaming cup of tea in hand, and sat back down next to Allison. She took the cup from him and took a sip, sniffling every now and then. Sherlock wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his side, his heart heavy with her sadness.

"Sherly, why do I always attract the bad ones?" Allison asked, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear, "Why am I some kind of jerk magnet?" She stared into the cup, not wanting to look at him.

Sherlock didn't know what he could say to her to make the hurt go away. He wished he could tell her how amazing she is and that boys were all stupid, he wished he could go back in time to when she was little and he could just tell her that boys had coodies, those were the easy days. He heard a scoff from next to him, and he turned his eyes to Allison to see what had caused that reaction,

"Oh please, Sherly, coodies?" Allison smirked at her uncle,

"Did I say that out loud?" Sherlock asked, shocked at himself,

"Yes, and it managed to make me feel better." Allison said, her smirk growing into a sincere smile, "Thank you Sherly, I'm happy you're my uncle." Allison said, leaning against him.

Sherlock let a small smile grace his features, pleased by what she had said. He was never very good at affection, but he was glad that he seemed to be doing it right with Allison. As he was thinking to himself, he absently began stroking Allison's hair and humming her lullaby, something he used to do often when she would wake up from nightmares. Slowly, Allison's breathing evened out and she fell asleep against Sherlock. He didn't stop however, until he had finished the song, once he had, he gently pulled away from Allison being sure to support her with his arms so that she wouldn't fall over. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms and made way for his bedroom.

Sherlock set her down on one side of the mattress so that he could turn down the other side. Once he had done that, he removed his niece's shoes and placed her under the covers, being she to pull them up to her chin. Once that had been done, he stroked her hair a few more times before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind him. He went to the sitting room to retrieve his violin, he decided that he might as well play to pass the time, seeing as Lestrade hadn't brought him any interesting cases. So he settled for playing the lullaby he had just finished humming, knowing that it wouldn't disturb Allison.

Hours later, Allison finally began to stir, she was warm and she didn't feel like waking up yet, so she snuggled deeper into her covers. _Wait a minute_, she thought, she sniffed a bit before sitting upright, this was not her bed, it was Sherlock's! It smelled just like him, peppermint mixed with cigarette smoke, though he claimed he had quit, the smell still lingered around him. Slightly confused, Allison pulled herself out of the covers, recalling the day's events that led her to her current surroundings. She was just so emotionally exhausted, and then Sherlock had begun humming and she was just so calm, she couldn't help falling asleep. Allison stretched a bit before heading out to the front room in search of her uncle. She found him passed out on the couch, the windows were still open and Sherlock hadn't covered himself with anything warm before dozing off. Sighing, Allison closed the windows and then pulled a blanket over her uncle, the git, he should know better than to sleep with the windows open in the middle of the night. Allison froze _middle of the night?! _She thought, _oh no, mum's gonna kill me! _Allison quickly got all of her stuff together before dashing out of the flat, she left a note for Sherlock, explaining that she had woken up and gone home.

Allison dashed down the streets, she was no good at hailing taxis, and she had no money on her anyway. She slowed down, out of breath, and paused to take in her surroundings.

"Well, look who it is." Someone called from behind her, Allison felt a shiver run through her, terror working its way through her system.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Sherlock chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here goes chapter three :) **

**Oh and this Chapter is rated T because of a case description… you'll know what I mean.**

**I own nothing except for Allison.**

**Review please!**

"If it isn't little Miss Allison Watson herself, what're you doing on my end of London?" the words were slurred, the speaker had obviously been drinking, the thought made Allison cringe. Slowly, she turned around to face the man. He was of average height, balding, quite skinny and almost completely covered in tattoos. She recognized him immediately; he was the man that Allison put away on her first case with Sherlock. He had finally decided to teach her the "Science of Deduction" as he called it, and he took her out on a seemingly open and shut case. It was basically having training wheel. _The case was easy_, Allison thought to herself. But look at the consequences.

_Flash Back_

_ "Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone, just observe." Sherlock repeated for what felt like the billionth time that day. Allison rolled her eyes,_

"_Sherly, I'm a big girl now, I can handle myself." Allison said, growing aggravated with her uncle. She knew he was only nervous though, so she tried not to let him get to her. _

"_This is a simple case Allison, it shouldn't be too hard to solve, but we're going to take it slow alright, take in everything, observe everything, don't just look, actually see, alright?" Sherlock said to his niece, they were right at the threshold to the crime scene, steps away really, but Sherlock had put himself between Allison and the gruesome murder, his arms bracing themselves against the doorjamb. _

"_I get it Sherly, now would you let me in?" Allison said, trying to worm her way past the renowned detective. Sherlock caught her before she could get past, wanting to give her one final warning,_

"_Just remember, Allison that this is a very, very, gruesome scene. It might shock you, it might terrify you, just know that I'm here alright? If you can't handle it you don't have to." Sherlock said. Allison knew he was reluctant to teach her, but this was extremely unusual. _

"_I know Sherly, Anderson and his team already briefed me, there's a lot of blood, but you know I'm not squeamish. Now man up and let me through." Allison said, just about losing what patience she had left. Sherlock took in a deep breath, before he moved out her way. _

_Allison took her first few steps inside, the air seemed to be tainted with the smell of blood, Allison would have covered her nose, but she knew that she would get used to the smell soon enough and that her nose was a valuable asset in finding clues. Allison stepped further into the room; they were in a hotel that charges by the night. This room had been rented out to a Mr. and Mrs. Smith, obviously not their real names, even the "Idiotic Police" had figured that one out. The next morning the clerk came to kick them out only to be met with the grizzly sight that Allison was now taking in. The walls, the floor, the bed, the furniture, everything seemed to be tainted with the color red. The bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Smith were relatively clean, the only visible damage done to them being the bruises around their neck, a single clean stab wound to each of their chests. Their bodies were laid out next each other, their fingers interlaced so that they were holding hands._

"_Allison, why don't you start, can you explain how they were killed?" Sherlock said from his place at the door. Allison nodded, searching the room for anything else out of the ordinary, besides the copious amounts of blood on the walls. Taking a breath, Allison walked up closer to the body of Mr. Smith. Allison cringed slightly, as she knelt down, taking in the appearance of the deceased man in front of her. Allison looked down at Mr. Smith's finger nails, taking in the slightly yellow tint to them. Then she crossed over to the Mrs., finger nails were manicured, freshly done too, the smell of the polish still wafting into Allison's nose. She took a step back and looked at their necks where the bruising was, it seemed to be darker on Mr. Smith than it was on Mrs. Smith. Allison then went to the stabbing site, determining that they were done postmortem. With that, Allison got up and crossed to the small bathroom, nearby. This place was actually untouched by the blood, and Allison could smell the familiar scent of cigarette smoke, though there were no cigarettes in sight. Allison checked the garbage bin as well, but there was nothing. Then she lifted up the toilet seat, and there it was, a cigarette. With those pieces of information, Allison crossed back into the main room, seeing Sherlock and Lestrade waiting patiently for her, along with Anderson and his team._

_ "Well Jane? You've been at this 5 minutes, what have you got to show for it?" Sherlock said to her, "How did Mr. and Mrs. Smith die?" he said, gesturing to the corpses in front of him._

"_Mr. Smith was in the bathroom having a smoke while the Mrs. Was doing her nails, the window was open to let the smoke out, and that's how our attacker got in. he strangled Mr. Smith and then Mrs. Smith, he stabbed them after they were already dead, and then positioned them like so." Allison said gesturing to the bodies; Sherlock nodded his head in approval, _

"_What about the blood on the walls?" he asked her, looking around the room at the stained red wallpaper,_

"_Probably animal's blood of some kind, most likely pig's blood because it's easiest to get a hold of." Allison said and was rewarded with Sherlock's proud smile and the dumbfounded expressions of Lestrade and Anderson,_

"_Five minutes. It took her five minutes to figure out what took you and your entire team nearly an hour." Lestrade says in disbelief,_

"_Well, we were searching the entire room, so no wonder took her less time; she only looked at the bodies!" Anderson said, trying to save face, yet failing miserably_

"_Anderson, don't be a sore loser. It obvious my niece has a higher I.Q. then you do so just let the issue drop." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes at Anderson._

"_Come along, Allison, we've got to look into a man named George Harrison." Sherlock saidas he guided his niece out of the crime scene._

"_Who's George Harrison?" Allison asked as she walked down the hallway with Sherlock at her side._

_Sherlock grinned down at Allison, pushing open the doors in front of them to the brisk morning air, "He is the murderer." Sherlock says_

"_How did you figure that out?" Allison says, now sharing her uncle's grin,_

"_I'll explain on the way," Sherlock said, "but we must move quickly, he can be quite crafty." _

Quite crafty indeed,

because he was supposed to be in prison,

but here he was, right in front of Allison, a murderous glint in his eye as he stared at her. Allison knew that the man blamed her for his capture, though she had no idea why. She wasn't the one who figured out that it was _him_ who had done it! She just explained _how_ he had done it, which Anderson and his whole bloody crew could also be held accountable for!

Allison took in a shaky breath, and took one step back, but George only took another step forward. Allison continued to back up, but with every step away he only seemed to get closer, taking in a deep breath, Allison got ready to scream. Just as Harrison lunged Allison let out a scream,

"Sherlock!"

**Dun Dun Dun! Do you hate me now? I would hate me :p What do you think will happen next? Reviews make me update faster!**

**Reviews=Happiness.**

**Love, SallySkellington**


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle Sherlock Chapter 4:

**Hello world! I've decided to write, mostly because SavySnape is sitting next to me and harassing me about updating ;P just kidding! Love SavySnape! But seriously she did encourage me to write this chapter, so you have her to thank for this update :) Anyway, here goes Chapter 4, Review please! :)**

**Reviews=Happiness.**

* * *

"Sherlock!" Allison called, screaming at the top of her lungs. The man across from her merely allowed for his grin to grow larger, already planning on how to hide the body. Survival instincts kicking in, Allison thought back to when her mum had taught her self-defense, how to incapacitate someone as quickly as possible.

Running forward, she took the man by surprise by jabbing him quickly in the throat before kicking him harshly in the groin, making him to double over in pain. Taking advantage of his pained state, Allison grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the face, causing him to black out. Stepping back, Allison pulled her phone out from her back pocket and quickly dialed Sherlock's number, knowing it wouldn't take much to wake him,

"_Hello? Allison? Where are you?"_ Sherlock's voice came through the cellphone, his tone indicating he was concerned,

"Didn't you see my note? Oh well, it's not important, would you come outside? I need your help, I'm only a few blocks away, and you need to bring handcuffs. Maybe a Taser." Allison said as she looked down at the man before her,

"_On my way, I'll be there in less than three minutes. What direction?"_ Sherlock responded, she could hear the faint clicking of the door as he left his flat,

"Left." She said and with a final goodbye, Allison hung up.

Before long, Allison saw her uncle at the end of the street, as soon as his eyes found her, he broke out into a run. Allison was about to explain what had happened, but was surprised to be met with a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Sherlock,

"Sherly? What are you…?" Allison said, timidly returning the hug,

"I was so worried about you! Why on Earth did you leave the flat!? Thank God nothing happened to you!" Sherlock said, hugging her a little closer to himself before pulling away and looking at the man on the ground,

"Though I can't say the same for him, I brought the handcuffs, who is he?" Sherlock said, a glare hardening his features, "Ah, wait, I remember now, George Harrison, correct?" He asked her and Allison merely nodded. She took the handcuffs from Sherlock and knelt to put them on the man. When she got back up, she saw that Sherlock had his phone to his ear, talking quietly and rather impatiently to the voice on the phone,

"I don't _care_ that it's 'the middle of the night', there's been an emergency!"

"No it can't wait for tomorrow! Just meet us at Baker Street, Lestrade."

"Yes, yes we're _fine_."

"Would you mind calling them for me? They'll be quite frantic and I don't really have the patience right now."

"Yes, alright. Goodbye."

Sherlock hung up the phone before turning his eyes back to the man on the ground, "Right then, let's move him, Lestrade should be here in a short while, though I assume you parents will be here in less than ten minutes." He said and moved to grab one arm of Harrison, gesturing for Allison to grab the other.

Together, they hauled the man back to Baker Street, he had woken up once, but as he began to struggle Sherlock simply pressed down on a pressure point on the man's neck, causing him to black out yet again in just a few seconds.

Once they had reached the door to 221B, they dropped the man to the ground and took a seat on the steps to the door,

"What on Earth were you doing outside at this time of night? I woke up to check on you and you were gone, you had me frantic, I thought you'd run away." Sherlock said, both angry and relieved,

"I saw the time once I had woken up so I ran out to get back home, I knew mum and dad were going to be absolutely livid with me for staying out so late, and you were actually sleeping so I decided not to disturb you. I didn't think I was going to be attacked." Allison defended, not wanting her uncle to be angry at her.

Sherlock sighed, he knew his anger was misplaced, but the thought of what could have happened to his darling niece drove him mad. He took a moment to compose himself, wanting to organize his thoughts and feelings before speaking again. He pressed his palms together beneath his chin, sighing once again before turning his gaze back to his niece. Allison stood with her head high, arms crossed over her chest,

"Allison…" Sherlock began, pausing every so often to select the phrasing of his words, "I have no authority to punish you… and I understand that you don't believe your actions were wrong. Therefore, we will wait for John and Mary, you will explain to them exactly what happened and they will decide what your actions deserve." Sherlock finished, crossing his own arms, staring down his niece.

Allison paled; she had no idea how her parents would react, though she doubted that it would be very good. Her mum probably wouldn't be too upset, more like proud of her ability to incapacitate a fully grown man. Her father though, he had a very passionate heart, and though that was often a good thing, when he got angry his passion tended to make him blow up. John Watson was very passionate about his family, he'll no doubt be relieved that Allison was safe, but he'd also be angry, much like Sherlock was. The only thing left unanswered was where his anger would be directed. It could go several ways, the first possibility, and the most obvious, was that he would be murderously angry at George Harrison and the other two adults plus Allison would have to hold him back. The next likely possibility was he'd direct his anger at Allison, subdued a bit compared to the anger he could show for Harrison, but still very frightening. The last one was probably the worse. John could end up throwing his anger at Sherlock, blaming him for the entire ordeal.

Gulping, Allison nodded her head, agreeing that it was a suitable plan. With that settled, Sherlock opened his arms to her and Allison immediately rushed to them, wanting to know that at least one person would be on her side when her parents came about. Allison breathed in the scent emanating from Sherlock coat, smokey yet crisp and sharp, a comforting scent that Allison had grown up with. She relaxed instantly, shutting her eyes to the world for a few private moments. Mentally preparing herself for when her parents showed up.

It took about ten minutes for Lestrade to show up in his police car, Mary and John right behind him. The parents were still in their pajamas, coats and scarves mussed as they had thrown them on quickly in their haste to get to their daughter. While in the car, Allison could tell through the glass that they were anxious, nervousness causing their brows to furrow and draw their mouths down in slight frowns. Once they had gotten out of the car, a few things happened.

The first to happen was that their expressions relaxed immediately at the sight of her, they rushed to her side and smothered her in hugs. Her mother's face held a proud smile, her father's face was eerily calm, relieved, but otherwise calm. _The calm before the storm,_ Allison thought, and rightfully so.

As John gazed at his daughter, his eyes went from calm to anger, betrayal, and finally settled on a murderous glare in a matter of seconds, his face reddening with each passing emotion. Since his gaze remained on her during his darkening emotions, Allison was 100% certain who her anger would be directed at, his eyes gave away all.

John turned his gaze to the low life sitting on the pavement, walking briskly before punching him in the face, his knuckles connecting to the man's nose, breaking it even further since Allison already had when she kneed him in the face. John shouted a few profanities before turning now to Sherlock,

"And you! How could you let this happen to my darling daughter!? What if she had gotten hurt!?" John yelled, poking Sherlock in the chest, Sherlock remained silent, not meeting John's eye/

"Dad, wait, you've got it all wrong, it wasn't his fault-"Allison started desperately, not wanting her father to take this out on her uncle, she was cut off by john,

"You, young lady, are in mountains of trouble, why on Earth would you leave the safety of your uncle's flat in the middle of the night?! Besides home that's the safest place you could be. Think next time!" John shouted. Allison had tears in her eyes, she wasn't usually a crier, but her adrenaline had finally died and she was exhausted, making everything seem so much more overwhelming then it truly was. While john paused to take a breath, Mary stepped up behind him and laid her hand on his arm,

"John, I think they get it, in fact I think the entire street gets it by now dear." Mary said a slight smirk pulling at her lips, "Come on, John, it isn't that bad, no harm, no foul."

"Something_ could_ have happened." John argued,

"Yes but it didn't. Allison is perfectly safe. Go easy on her," Mary said.

John sighed, knowing his wife was right. He took a few deeper, calming breathes. Allison stayed still, her eyes drifting to Sherlock to see a smirk similar to Mary's as he gazed at the couple. That little grin reassured Allison like nothing else ever could, everything would be fine. Due to his deductive skills, Sherlock had probably worked out that John had let go of his anger, he could read people like no one else ever could. After a few moments, John turned back to Sherlock,

"I'm um… sorry about that. Got a bit carried away there didn't I?" John said, looking to his best friend with a sheepish grin,

"Hm. 'no harm, no foul' was the saying correct?" Sherlock said, his own smile growing. John's smile grew a bit larger, before he looked to the ground. His features cleared a bit before he turned to look at his daughter. Allison held her breath and waited for her father to start talking first.

"Alright Allison, I know I over-reacted, but the fact still remains that you should think next time before you just go rushing about. You could have woken Sherlock, he wouldn't have cared. So yes, you will be punished, but it won't be very severe. Now come here." John said, reaching out for his daughter. Allison returned the hug, grateful for her mum's ability to calm John down with just a few words.

"Alright, we should be heading home now; we'll decide your punishment tomorrow. Now come on Allison, we don't want to keep your uncle up, he'll probably get a case soon and God knows when he'll sleep again." Mary said, gently rubbing a small circle on Allison's back.

"Actually, mum, dad, I know you probably want me home, but, is it okay if I stay with Sherly tonight? I'm just so tired now I want to go to bed as soon as possible." Allison said to her parents, giving them her best puppy dog eyes. John and Mary exchanged a quick glance, before Mary smiled and turned slightly toward Sherlock, "Only if it's alright with your uncle." Mary said, nodding at the taller man beside them.

Sherlock nodded with a small smile on his face. Mary sighed lightly, giving her daughter another hug before going back to the car. John gave her a hug as well, holding her to him for a little longer than Mary had before he too departed to the car. Getting in, the couple waved goodbye as they drove into the street, their taillights glowing slightly in the dark. Lestrade, who had quietly witnessed the whole ordeal, shook his head, a fond expression crossing his features. He collected the fugitive and put him into the police car, giving Allison a pat on the back as he got into the car and drove away.

Allison sighed, walking up to her uncle and holding her hand out,

"What is it?" Sherlock asked as he gazed into her outstretched hand,

"Keys, please." Allison said, Sherlock rummaged around in his pockets for a little while before he began to panic, searching the same pockets again only slightly more panicked,

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You forgot your keys?" Allison said, frustration building up in her chest.

Sherlock grinned at her before he produced the key from his pocket,

"You git."

"You should have seen your face!"

"yes, yes, very funny. Now open the door!"

* * *

**Hello, My neglected readers! it feels like it's been forever! hopefully you'll forgive me for my absence, i was swamped with school work and was also dealing with some writer's block. Thank SavySnape for this chapter because without her helping me through my block, this chapter would have taken much longer, even though it really isn't that long :p Thank You SavySnape! Thank you also to all of my readers! reading your reviews really motivate me to write so, as always, please review if you want to see more of Uncle Sherlock! **

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love,**

**SallySkellington**


End file.
